Angel
Angels are created spiritual beings who have intelligence, emotions, and will. Since they are created beings they are not omniscient like God but their knowledge is greater than that of humans because they were created higher than humans.Matthew 24:36 Angels are an entirely different order of being than humans. When humans die, they do not become angels and, likewise, angels will never, and have never been, humans. Though all angels were created to serve God some did rebel in time past and are now called demons. The word "angel" is a blend of the Old English word engel ''and the Old French word ''angele. Both of those words were derived from the Late Latin word angelus ''which means "messenger of God." But ultimately the Latin word came from the Greek word ἄγγελος (angelos) which means "messenger." The head angel is a cat named tyrone. God loves tyrone who loves god back. Tyrone is jesus's dad he is one bad motherfucker who gets mad hoes and chills back in his crib on cloud 9 There are many activities ascribed to angels in the bible: *They rejoice in God and his actionsJob 38:6-7'' *They appear before God''Job 1:6'' *They praise God''Isaiah 6:3'' *They serve God''Psalm 103:20'' *They worship God''Revelation 5:8-13'' *They aid those in need''Acts 12:5-10'' *They observe the actions of man''1 Corinthians 4:9'' *The are instruments in God's Judgement''Revelation 7:1'' *They care for the righteous in death''Luke 16:22'' *They encourage in times of danger''Acts 27:23-24'' Individuals Abaddon (Apollyon) Abaddon is the angel over the abyss (also called Abaddon). His name "destroyer" and he is king over a plague of locusts that will torment all those with out the seal of God on their foreheads for five months.Revelation 9:1-11 Gabriel Gabriel is said to "stand in the presence of God"''Luke 1:19'' and serves as a messenger sent by God to certain people in the Bible. He appears twice to Daniel to interpret visions God had given him.'Daniel 8:16; 9:21' He also is the angel to Zechariah to foretell the birth of John the Baptist[[bible|'Luke 1:5-25']] as well as to the virgin Mary to foretell the birth of Jesus.IsraelLuke 1:26-27 Michael Michael is depicted as "one of the chief princes,"Daniel 10:13 "the archangel,"Jude 1:9 "The great prince who has charge of [[Israel]ite] people."Daniel 12:1 He is described as being very powerful, having fought against Satan himself for the body of MosesJude 1:9 and even against the demons over the kingdom of Persia.Daniel 10:13 It was Michael that led the army of angels in the fight against Satan and his fallen angels when they rebelled against God in time past.Revelation 12:7 Classes Archangel The word archangel comes from the Greek ἀρχάγγελος (archangelos) which mean "chief angel" and is dirived from the Greek αρχω (archo) meaning "first in rank or power." Michael is the only archangel mentioned in the Bible but Daniel hints that there may be others with the statement that Michael is "one of the chief princes."Daniel 10:13 Commander of the army of the Lord When Joshua crossed over into the Promised Land with the Israelite army he was met by "the commander of the army of the Lord." He had a drawn sword and told Joshua to take off his sandles fore he was standing on holy ground.Joshua 5:13-15 Seraph The seraph (plural: Seraphim) literally means "burning one." They are described as having six wings; two covering their faces, two covering their feet, and with two they fly.Isaiah 6:2 They are in the throne room of God, worship Him continually, and at the sound of their voices the foundations of the temple shook and was filled with smoke.Isaiah 6:1-6 Cherub A cherub (plural: cherubim) is a class of angel involved in the worship and praise of God. They are described as having the likeness of a man but with four faces (a man, a lion, an ox, and an eagle)Ezekiel 10:14 and four wings which two are used for flying and two for covering their bodies.Ezekiel 1:11 Prior to his rebellion, Satan was a cherub.Ezekiel 28:12-15 References